Sharp Acquaintances
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Tyina meets another person who was tortured by the Knights too. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**A wonderful story guestsurprise wrote for myself and newbienovelistRD. Thank you so much, Amigo!**

 **Tyina, Shocks, and Pine belong to guestsurprise. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **Sharp Acquaintances**

Tyina was trying to take care of some business in town with Rachel when she saw a group of thugs manhandling a businessman. Tyina was shocked and tried to call Rachel for help on her cell phone when she was all of the sudden picked up and held in a firm grip.

"HELP! RACHEL!" Tyina screamed as she was picked off the ground.

"TYINA! TYINA! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Rachel yelled through the phone; hearing the commotion. She then heard nothing but static and she ran out the store to find Tyina. Meanwhile, Tyina was fighting with the thugs.

"Stop moving, kid!" One of them snarled. Tyina then used her metal arm and hit him in his stomach and that got him to release her. She ran towards the street and she was almost towards the car to safety when she felt three of them grab her again.

"LET ME GO!"

"Guys, hold on to her! Pine will want to see this!" One of them said. Rachel ran out just in time to see her being thrown in car and them driving away.

"TYINA!" Rachel screamed as tears started to form. She quickly called Rook and the other Plumbers for help and she told them the situation. She then jumped in her car and tried to follow them.

"Hang on, sweetie! Hang on!" Rachel kept saying as she followed the truck. She followed them to a large warehouse. She saw them take Tyina out of the back and into the building; she was screaming her lungs out.

"Hang on, Tyina…I will be back with help," Rachel vowed as she jumped back in her car and drove back to the mansion. Meanwhile, Tyina was screaming so much that her voice was giving out. The men then pushed her on the floor harshly and she was almost in tears because of the pain. One of them then messed with her metal arm and caused it to malfunction a bit too.

"STOP IT!" She screamed.

"Or what?" One of them sneered. Suddenly, they heard a commanding voice.

"What's going on in here?!" The voice bellowed. A figure came into view and he looked half human and half porcupine. "Who is this? And what's with her arm?"

"Pine! We knew you would have wanted to see her! We saw her near the store where we shook down that old man. Look at that arm!" They laughed. Pine grinned in pleasure, but noticed that this was a tough girl. She was not crying and looked like she was ready to put up a fight.

"Well, nice arm there. Any other metal limbs?" Pine cooed smoothly.

"No! And even if so, I wouldn't show them to you!" She sneered.

"That is no way to talk to Pine! Show some respect!" One of them yelled. Tyina then turned and kicked him hard in the stomach to where the guy flew back a few yards. Pine looked shocked and then smirked.

"No more metal limbs huh? I think you do, doll." Pine smirked as he picked her up. Tyina squirmed, but he did not let her go. He then took her up to his room; she screamed even louder and now her voice was almost gone completely.

"KID, STOP SCREAMING!" Pine hissed because he was getting tired of her screaming. He then dropped her on the bed. She huffed at him and got off the bed, but she stumbled because her foot (the non-metal one) was twisted from the fighting and her voice was shot. She held her throat in pain and tried to stand, but fell again. Pine was now feeling terrible. He wasn't that much older than this girl and he saw she was hurt. He sat on the bed and motioned for her to come to him.

"C'mere, kid…let me see your foot."

"No! Leave me alone or else you'll be sorry." Tyina warned, her words filled with danger. She was young, but strong. Pine sighed and then went and picked her up. She squirmed and tried to scream, but her voice was still hoarse from screaming. He then pinned her on her back and he put all his weight down on her.

"Calm down…I'm not gonna hurt you." Pine whispered. He then saw her rubbing her throat in agony. He slowly leaned down towards her neck and she panicked, but he tightened his grip.

"Shh…easy kid…," he whispered as he planted a small kiss on her neck and at the same time Tyina felt a drowsiness come over her. Her neck began to burn while his lips touched her and yet it felt better too. Her sight began to become blurry and the last thing she saw was him straighten up and wink at her before her sight was completely blackened out.

* * *

 _One Hour Later…_

"Ow…that hurt," Tyina gasped as she tried to sit up, but she couldn't when she saw that Pine had an arm draped across her waist protectively. He was fast asleep. She tried to get up but he sleepily tightened his grip. She huffed and was about to say something when she noticed her throat was healed and much better than earlier. Tyina was shocked, but then she remembered that something in his kiss helped her to feel better. She started to feel a bit different; perhaps, he wasn't so much of a monster as she thought. She then noticed that some of his porcupine quills/hair were in his face. Tyina, without even thinking, brushed them back and she saw him slowly open his eyes and look at her.

"Well, look who's awake…," he cooed smoothly. Tyina looked away in embarrassment and tried to get up, but he tightened his grip on her and pulled her near him. "Calm down…everything is alright. How's your throat?" He asked as he gently caressed her neck.

"I-I'm fine." She said a bit shyly. He smiled softly and then gently got up and looked at her in the face.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Tyina…,"

"Tyina? So you're the one that the Knights have been after?"

"How did you know about them?!" Tyina said almost in a panic. Pine sighed and grabbed her arms to keep her from moving away.

"Easy, Tyina! I'm not going to turn you in! I was an experiment of theirs too!" He said. "My guys knew I would want to meet you because you are similar to me. We both have been experimented on by the Knights." Tyina listened to him and smiled softly.

"I didn't know the Knights experimented on anyone else."

"They did it to me because they were interested in my porcupine DNA; I got my looks from my dad," He winked as he showed off his quills. Tyina laughed a bit, but then Pine gently helped her to her feet.

"Look, it's time for me to get you back…it was nice to meet you."

"What about you, Pine?"

"I'll be fine. I live here with my gang. But if I'm not mistaken, I think you have a friend outside that is planning a rescue mission," he smiled softly as he motioned for her to look out the window. Tyina walked over and saw Rachel and Shocks slowly approaching the warehouse. Pine then grabbed Tyina and dove out the window. Tyina screamed and held on to him for dear life.

"Easy there! I know what I'm doing!" He laughed as he landed firmly on his feet with Tyina curled up in a ball. Rachel and Shocks saw the entire incident and ran to see if they were ok. Shocks' hands were flaring with dangerous electricity flashes. He snarled and bared his teeth.

"Get away from her!" Shocks warned. But Rachel and Tyina held him back.

"Easy there, big guy! He just wanted to meet me. He didn't mean to frighten anyone," Tyina said as she explained what happened to Rachel and Shocks. Once she was done explaining, Rachel nodded and turned to speak to Pine, but he was gone.

"Pine? Where did he go?" Tyina asked.

"I'm not sure…but he shouldn't be out with his gang either; the Knights may try to find him too," Shocks said quietly.

"I agree. Hopefully, we will be able to find him and speak with him. In the meantime, let's get you home, honey," Rachel smiled as she hugged Tyina and they headed back to the mansion, not knowing that Pine smiled proudly as he watched them from a nearby tree.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, my friends!**

 **To guestsurprise: It's a wonderful story and I enjoyed it very much. Thank you again. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
